The Mysterious Child
by TweetyPie82
Summary: During a trip to modern Earth with Martha Jones, The Doctor learns that he is not the last of his race. However, if he doesn't act fast, he could very well end up that way! A WIP...


_Disclaimer: I own no one but Elita, her Time Lord/Lady parents, Brinethor, the Earth mother…basically everyone but The Doctor, Martha, and the Daleks. They belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

**The Mysterious Child**

_**Chapter One**_

_

* * *

**Right before the calling to fight in the Time War…**_

"Elita! We must hurry!!" Amarantha urged as she and her husband barged into a child's room at the Academy.

"We haven't much time." Czeslaw reiterated as he held the door, keeping a lookout for anyone who might stop them. No one was paying them much attention, as Amarantha and Czeslaw tried to urge their only child out and to what they had planned for safety.

The child, Elita, hurried to do as her parents' wishes. She had packed her bag and clothes, and headed for the door and to the exit of the building. Before making their escape through the doors, a loud explosion sounded not too far off from the small family. Elita turned her head just as teachers and other students crowded the hallway right behind them. She caught a glimpse of giant metal looking shakers that can be found at a dinner table on Earth. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!" Distorted maniacal voices shouted out over the screaming voices.

The race that Elita correctly identified as Daleks, made quick work of the crowd by turning anyone in their way to ash. They were now the only beings between the metal shakers and the door to the Academy. "EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks shouted as they saw the Time Lord family. Amarantha and Czeslaw shoved Elita behind them and urged her to run.

Elita hesitated but thought better of it, and ran as fast as she could. She didn't get very far before the horrible sound began to gather, and she paused where she was and turned around. She was just in time to see her parents turn to ash. "NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" She cried and started to head back for them, instead she stopped the moment the Daleks entered her view on where her mother and father stood just seconds before.

The Daleks began advancing on the lone child and shouting in those eerie voices, "EXTERMINATE!" Elita only froze in her tracks as those that killed her parents came toward her. Just as the blast fired from the weapon on the nearest Dalek, a strange Time Lord grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the line of fire. He then dived into his TARDIS, taking Elita with him.

Elita stayed limp with shock, as her rescuer carried her to safety. He placed her down in a seat in his TARDIS and started it up. He looked over at her from the pilot's position, and sighed. "Let's get you to safety. Just like they planned. I was backup." Elita's rescuer said carefully as the TARDIS took off. He pulled out a stopwatch, and held it in front of him so that she could look at it. "This is you. I can't promise that it won't hurt, but I can promise that you won't remember anything that just happened."

Elita looked up at her forced friend through wide eyes as she carefully looked at the offered timepiece. The promise of forgetting the horrible image of her parents turning into ash out of her mind, she tenderly took the offered watch and nodded her head. He took her gently by the hand and led her to a machine stretched out from the ceiling. He put the watch into a slot that was designed for it. He then placed the machine on her head like some sort of helmet from hell. "Ready?" He asked and at her slight nod, he threw the switch. He waited until the process was complete, even though he wanted to abort at her screams, before turning the machine off. He carried her unconscious figure over to his couch, and laying her down. She stayed that way for the rest of the journey.

Once Brinethor had arrived at the new home of Elita, according to her parents who were also long time friends, he picked up his small passenger and carried her sleeping figure to the front door. He stood there and rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer. A portly, homely woman answered the door and ushered them inside. He laid little Elita on the pointed couch, before turning to the woman and handing her two envelopes. One addressed to the family with instructions, and the other addressed to the Time Lord who will finally receive her. And the pocket watch, of course. He paused briefly by the girl and gently laid his hand on her soft hair at the crown of her head. He then left, as he needed to return to Gallifrey.

**_Six months later…_**

Elita was playing out in the backyard of her home. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a large object flew right over her head, on fire. It looked as if a plane crashed on fire, and she was just about to wonder down to see what it was. "Elita!" Her mother called her just before she could leave the safety of her yard. "Elita! Come inside!" Her mother called her again, and she sadly obeyed. She skipped inside through the back door and into the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile, down at the crash site…_**

The metal triangular shape opened after everything was cooled down. A creature that was pure liquid emerged from the metal structure. This blob went in search of a way to blend in to complete its objective on the forsaken planet. It automatically floated to the nearest town by following the sounds of human life. Once the blob arrived, it followed the sound of someone sobbing by themselves in a dark alley. It approached the lone female silently, and took her by surprise as it forced itself into her belly. Once inside of her womb, it took root and began to mutate into human form by fertilizing her egg that was moving down her tube. During this process, the woman made sounds somewhere between screams and pleasurable moans. This hybrid being force the mother to take blood from the young children, or it would cause her pain by attempting to rip her inside out until she would cooperate.

As if it came from the 'Species' movies, this union was not normal. The woman went through nine months of nourishment and fetal development in just a few weeks. The birth was fast and unexpected, as it caught her while she was in the shower. Instead of ripping her stomach open, it was rather human like. She had reached to clean herself over her very rounded belly, which just a few weeks before was flat as a surfboard, and when she pulled the wash cloth away with her hand it had the mucus plug laying on it. 'It is time.' The voice that made her kill innocent children in the last few weeks warned her before a rush of fluid fell from between her legs. It was enough time to get down off her feet into the tub's basin before she could push to get the horror out of her. Before she knew it, she had delivered a handsome baby boy. It had her hazel eyes, light brown hair, nose, lips, fingers, toes, as a matter of fact it had her every single feature but only masculine. As she looked down upon the infant, she forgot that it was a nightmare. It shouldn't be alive, it was an abomination of nature, but she couldn't find it in herself to rid the world of it. That act would be her undoing.

The boy grew up fast, the next day it was a toddler. The following day, it was just a child that should be in school. The next it was a teenager, and in the morning after it was an adult. While in the womb it had learned to speak, read, write, and think like a human. Once born, it learned everything necessary to be human but it still had to achieve it's objective. The day it was fully grown, it horribly killed its mother and took over her life. It still needed blood of the young children to survive, so it 'hunted' every few days. It was looking for a happy family to destroy, turning the adults into slaves killing the children. It used the adults to bring it children to feast on.

Before long the handsome hybrid man, had the town and surrounding area held in terror. The adults and parents kept a close eye on the children to keep them out of the horrible monster's grasp. Everyone was inside before dark, and stayed there until the sun rose. They even kept an eye out for the human slaves to the monster. Those adults were not that hard to spot, as they acted like zombies never taking their eyes off of the children they've chosen for the monster's appetite.

_**Shortly after Elita's hometown was in horror's grasp of the monster…**_

An eccentric man was walking through the park of a rural English town, taking in the simple human behavior. Watching his assistant interact with the carefree children, not at all feeling at odd with his causal suit and tennis shoes. The fact that the adults watched his assistant carefully, and ready for anything to happen to the children did not escape his sharp mind. The sun began to sink low in the horizon, and the watchful adults began to call the children inside. One adult began to panic, as the child in her care did not respond to her call. The stranger began to quickly look around, and saw adults that could be called zombies at the edge of the growing shadows. They looked more like vultures, as if waiting for leftovers. They're sights never leaving the children, and the man had a bad feeling that something was not right. He ran over to the distraught woman. "What's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"My daughter is missing. The monster has her!" The portly, homely woman answered the man who ran up to her, and she would do anything to save her child. The woman who had arrived with him joined them just in time to hear her answer.

"Monster?" They both asked in unison with a quizzical expression on their faces. The man finally overcame that and asked, "What is your daughter's name? Perhaps if we fan out calling her, she could hear one of us." He watched as the woman nodded her head.

"Her name is Elita." The woman gave the two strangers the information and they spread out searching for the girl. They spent hours calling and looking for Elita, but it was in vain. The park was soon empty, and still no sign of Elita. The child's mother broke down and sobbed for the loss of her child, and the strangers escorted her home. Once they were inside of the nice house, the distraught woman had locked the door. She led them into her kitchen to make a spot of tea, and perhaps to answer their questions. She knew they were not from around there, as they seemed to not know of the monster. She led them right past the mantel that had family photos and the all important pocket watch. She noticed they took interest as they walked by, but they paused longer on the watch. "I'm sorry about the mess…" She announced and gestured to the immaculate condition of room. "I didn't get your names…" She suddenly stopped in the doorway to the kitchen as if this might be some kind of new trick from the monster.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Martha. She is my assistant." The man introduced the two of them, and she saw the light flare up inside of her as if he just handed her a bottomless pit of hope. "Is it something I said?" He asked inquisitively.

"Oh no, Doctor. It's just that I've been waiting for you. Come into the kitchen and please sit down. I will be right back." The woman eagerly announced as she pointed them to the kitchen table, and disappeared herself through the other doorway. The Doctor and Martha only looked at each other, wondering if coming there was a good idea. Instead, Martha followed the Doctor's lead and sat down at the table next to him. They waited until the woman came back with an envelope; it was addressed in handwriting to the Doctor. She held it out for his inspection and waited for him to take it from her.

The Doctor looked carefully at Martha, before taking the envelope from their hostess. He carefully opened it waiting on any surprises, but found none. What slipped out was a note that explained a lot. It read:

_Dear Doctor,_

_I know this is probably making you nervous, but that is not what we intended. We were just looking for someone safe, but as it turned out that you were the only survivor of the Time War. We only wanted to keep our daughter safe, so we snuck her out of the Academy and away from Gallifrey. We had been carefully watching you, waiting for our opportunity to leave her in your care but that did not work out as planned. Instead, we had decided to leave her in this woman's care six months ago. We hope you will take her with you and teach her what she needs to know as a Time Lord. She is all we have left…_

_Thank you,_

_Amarantha and Czeslaw, Elita's parents_

The note fell to the tabletop as the indication of the situation set in. The Doctor looked from Martha to their hostess and down at the note. He wasn't alone any longer! However, he could be if he doesn't find the girl in time. "That pocket watch on the mantel, that is hers is it not?" He asked, and at the woman's nod he knew he had better start working fast or he will be alone. "Tell me about this monster." He demanded and paid attention as the woman told him what he needed to know.

"About a month ago, there was a fiery crash not from here but there was no bodies to be found. Then just a few weeks ago, local children began to disappear and their bodies were found a few days later. They were mutilated and void of blood. Sometimes the parents were caught as well, but the next day they turned up searching for children to take. Those were found the same as the original bodies." She explained with shaking hands as the child she had thought of her daughter for the last six months could be facing the same horrible end.

The Doctor jumped up to his feet and announced, "I need to see the crash site. Could you please take me to it?" At the woman's nod, the Doctor held out his hand and helped Martha to her feet. He watched as she swept the note into her pocket. Then the two of them followed their hostess out the back door and down the hill.

At the edge of the woods that stretched behind the row of homes on the edge of the neighborhood, the trio paused and then started up again after the woman had retrieved the flashlight from her pocket to light the rest of the way. After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a few long minutes, the three of them arrived at the carefully guarded crash site.

The Doctor quickly found an advantage point that over looks the site, and made quick work of climbing it. Once he was settled in, he began to look closely over the much lighted area. He took everything in that he was able to see, and knew that this situation was not good. He climbed back down and joined the two women. "We've got a huge problem." He stated as he approached them.

* * *

_Chapter Two is in progress... Please be patient for it and the rest of the story_.


End file.
